


Learn to Live with the Burden

by IndecisiveFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveFangirl/pseuds/IndecisiveFangirl
Summary: After a year of working alongside her partner, Chat Noir, they've grown stronger and closer. Yet, their identities still remain secret. All that changes when Ladybug stumbles upon Adrien transforming to Chat Noir. Cross-posted on FF.net under the same name.





	Learn to Live with the Burden

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the first chapter of this was originally posted on FF.net like a year ago (and yet it's somehow better than any stories i've written before) so there will most likely be a change in writing style. chapter 2 and so on will not have a set updating schedule at the moment.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng rushed into the classroom, late yet again. She had slept in and was exhausted from yesterday's akuma attack and slept through her alarm clock. Madame Bustie and her classmates and looked at her, she was clearly interrupting something, and Madame Bustier was not amused at the slightest.

"Sorry, I slept in! I-" She tried to think of an excuse. After all, you can't go around saying you're on of Paris's superheroes."I was up studying last night! Don't want to fail my physics test."

"Please take your seat, Marinette. Next time you're late, please try not to disrupt my class."

"Yes, Madame Bustier." She fast walked to her seat, face burning with embarrassment, and sat down next to her best friend, Alya. She set her books on the floor and looked up at Madame Bustier, trying to ignore all the looks she was getting.

Chloe, naturally, was one of them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Fashion Disaster, who slept in again. I wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit, even if I was late! Were those pants ever in style?"

Marinette just sighed and focused on Madame Bustier.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is really short, hopefully i can make the others longer. i had no sense of plot and planning when this first had been written, so it'll take me a while to find exactly what i want to do and how i want to do it. this whole thing really is a mess, but stick around and i might get better


End file.
